vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-04-17
__TOC__ '"Dat Purp" Match' Matchup Winner Results Gary started strong, getting in some good offense and denying Waluigi's attempts to do some damage. Not feeling quite up to it yet, Waluigi went outside and stripped Table-san. Looked like that provided some motivation, as Waluigi started taking over! But after Gary nailing the X-Scissor on the outside, it seemed to be anyone's fight once more. Waluigi was able to get Gary on top of Table-san, using the WAAAAAAAAHsteland to put Gary and his girth through! They fight some more in the corner on the outside, but once the battle rages back into the ring, Waluigi delivers another WAAAAAAAHsteland and covers Gary for the pin and the win! Other Lore Dan Hibiki and Vegeta are with their pack leader and new boss, Dracula. They have a request for the new General Manager about their matches tonight... 'Co-Op Championship Match' Matchup Winners Results Mario was pointing at Zangief as the Red Cyclone made his entrance. After weeks of waiting, tension had to be high as the brothers would finally have their chance. Ganondorf and Luigi started, and Ganon got his early blows in before bringing Gief in to double team the green bro. Zangief continued the assault until Mario got the tag. But Gonzales couldn't do much, as the great teamwork of the champs led to the plumber finding himself on the outside with the two big men ready to attack. Luigi wouldn't let that happen, coming over to join the brawl as all four fought outside. Mario and Ganon wound up back in the ring. After taking some shots, Ganon went outside with evil thoughts, depriving Table-san of her top. Luigi becomes the legal man as the fight goes outside again, and Ganondorf smashes the taller brother with a Gerudo Valley Driver through Table-san and then adds insult to injury with a neckbreaker on top of a nearby chair! Luigi is somehow able to survive a pinfall, bringing in Mario who gets the Goomba Stomp on Zangief! But all that did was piss the big Russian off as he brings in Ganondorf who delivers a big kick to Mario's skull as Gief takes out Luigi, setting the scene perfectly for the Dark Lord to score the pinfall, keeping the champs' belts right where they are. Other Lore Adam Jensen and Gabe Newell confront Dracula over his orchestration of the hostile takeover during their tournament final in the Season 3 finale. Dracula just mocks their words, only further angering the two. Jensen tells Drac that he's going to pay for what he did. Dracula thinks that Jensen and Gaben need to blow off some steam and puts the two together in a tag match against a team of his choosing. '30 Man Royal Rumble' Matchup Statistics }} Winner Results The Rumble moved right along this time, with a lot of quick eliminations to keep the line moving. There were several surprises, with the appearances of a few who haven't been seen recently, such as Raphael, Egoraptor, and the newly-reinstated Donkey Kong. Somehow someone dressed as Vegeta with the pink shirt (conspiracy theorists speculate the cosplayer to be Jey Uso) got into the Rumble, no doubt still wishing his heroic BADMAN would return. In one of the most unlikely final pairings, Barret Wallace and Groose found themselves the last two standing, quite the feat considering their only wins are both over the lousy Gary Oak. Groose went loose on the AVALANCHE leader, earning a VGCW Championship shot not even a month since his debut! Other Lore Geno finds Jensen and Gaben backstage, he wants the three of them to team up to take down Dracula. Adam isn't for that, expressing his desire to work alone, only wanting to use tonight's tag match to make a statement and get Dracula one-on-one. Geno doesn't like that line of thought, as he feels it's necessary to ally up to break through whatever obstacles the GM has in store. Gabe ignores Geno's advice, also wanting to run solo so he can claim the GM's office for himself, a notion that Jensen rebukes. Geno decides not to pursue their help anymore and looks to find someone else. '"Work It Out" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results Gabe and Jensen find out their opponents are none other than the (former?) corporate cronies, The Elite Two! Gaben and Raph start it off, trading control back and forth for some time, neither man wanting to tag out early and look weak. Gabe finally relents, tagging in Adam, with Ezio getting his turn soon after. The teamwork of the Elite Two gets displayed as Raph and Ezio keep tagging each other in to make good use of doubleteam moves on Jensen. Gabe is brought back and hammers away at Ezio in his corner, who is able to escape and tag in Raphael. Raphael, being cool but lewd, rips Table-san's top off. Like Waluigi earlier tonight, he seems a little motivated by this, too, but it doesn't last long as he's taken out. Gaben tries to pick up the offense, but he gets too impatient and suddenly he's on the outside dealing with both opponents without any help from Jensen, who couldn't care less. He still gets back in and makes the hot tag, but Jensen fizzles quickly, finding himself in the same position Gaben was just in, getting doubleteamed on the outside without any help! But he too makes a tag, and Gabe Newell leapt off the turnbuckle with a HUGE splash on Ezio! While it may have caused a disturbance on the Richter scale, it didn't even get a 1-count from the ref. The fight broke down as Gabe clenched the assassin in the Wallet Squeeze! Raph and Jensen fought on the outside, and while Ezio was tapping down, Raphael slammed Jensen down hard on the outside as the bell rang! Despite the last blow, the unwilling duo emerged with a victory. Other Lore Geno finds Waluigi, and he shouts that he's discovered a man who can help him take care of Dracula! Waluigi doesn't show any modesty as Geno exclaims his excitement, only to be brought right back down as Geno asks Waluigi where Nappa is. Begrudgingly, he mentions that Nappa's away training. The Star Warrior is disappointed by the news, but when it looks like he wants to offer the People's Hero a spot in the alliance, Waluigi angrily refuses, unwilling to be anyone's second choice. 'Casual Championship Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results Red came out for another defense, but instead of the expected battle with Vegeta, Dan's music hit! The Drac Pack members had pulled a switcheroo on their title matches, deciding to settle the score with their rivals instead! The crowd doesn't think much of this development, they just think Dan's "going to get his fucking head kicked in". The title bout starts off even, but when Dan seems to gain advantage, Red counters it right back in his own favor. They wind up outside where Red shows his affinity for Steel types, grabbing a chair and bashing Dan several times with it! Hyped up, he follows the lead of the earlier matches, revealing Table-san's shame! He props Dan on top, climbs the turnbuckle, flips off!...and misses, crashing through Table-san as Dan moves out of the way, instantly reminding everyone of Red's Casual title match with Guile when he was still Ash. Lakitu's brain was in shambles. Dan was still confused, walking around on the outside with little direction, and Red makes him pay with another chair shot. Dan is able to swipe the chair and returns the favor with a chair shot as Red pulls a table from under the ring! They chase around a bit around the ring, with a ladder and crutch now coming into play as they continue to trade blows with the foreign objects. Suddenly Red busts out a bulldog on top of a ladder, and Lakitu's state of mind reaches a new low as the camera centers on Dan. Red nails Dan with a DDT and gets a 3-count in slow motion to retain once again! Other Lore Kefka and Vegeta appear on stage after Red's successful defense. Despite the numbers being stacked aganist him, Red tells the Drac Pack to bring it on! '"RIP RED" Handicap Brawl' Matchup Winners Results Red did all he could in the face of the impossible 3v1 battle. While he was able to get some counters and even socked it to Dan a little, Vegeta nailed the Casual Champ with a spinebuster, KOing him. 'VGCW Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results The long-time rivals pick up right where they left off, going right at each other with everything in their hearts. The Majin powers of Vegeta were incredibly intense. Barkley tries to fight back, but Vegeta always seems to be doing just a little more as the match goes on, eventually taking full control of the title fight. Vegeta makes sure to work on Chuck's bad knee as well. But all of a sudden the champ perks up and lands the Chaos Dunk on the challenger! He knocks Vegeta out of the ring, but Vegeta teleports back in with an Instant Transmission! At this point it was clear to Barkley that he was dealing with something truly powerful, and Vegeta proves just that, catching Barkley from the turnbuckle, slamming him hard, and picking up the pinfall to claim the VGCW title! From jobber to Badman to champion...Vegeta's transformation is now complete as he stands atop VGCW! Other Lore We see Geno receiving another rejection for his team as Dr. Eggman turns him down. The wooden toy expresses his hopelessness, but Eggman points behind Geno for a man who might be willing to help...Solid Snake! Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Co-Op Championship Category:Royal Rumble Category:Tag Team Category:Casual Championship Category:Extreme Rules Category:Handicap Category:Brawl Category:VGCW Championship